Data center networks have been widely adopted by cloud and enterprise environment providers to support various types of applications ranging from financial services to big data analytics. Multi-rooted tree designs, such as spine-and-leaf designs, have become dominant in data centers because they are scalable and can achieve full bisectional bandwidth via multi-pathing. However, multi-rooted tree networks do not necessarily result in an ideal data center network where packets can be perfectly transferred to output ports without incurring congestion inside the fabric. Precise load balancing is important if multi-rooted tree designs are to approach the performance of an ideal data center network.